Not So Sweet Reunions
by JediSia
Summary: Read and find out, I'm not ruining my (lame) evil plot twist.
1. Almost Perfect

-AN-  
>This is the Sequel to living a lie. If you haven't read it, and the ep before it, this may not make sense to you. But who gives a damm? Not me. Anyway, if you've been following the plot, and my mad rambling notes, here is the the evil plot twist I came up with (It sucks, I rushed it). -AN Finished-<p>Siria-Wan Kenobi woke up and looked around her room. Surely yesterday had been a dream. She probed in her own mind, and was pleased but surprised when she discovered yesterday actually happened. Yesterday changed her life considerably. Siria-Wan, who had been known by most people for most of her life by the name of Sia Lighthaven, had thought that having her secret identy as the daughter of Jedi Knights Siri Tachi-Kenobi (Known as Siri Tachi) and Obi-Wan Kenobi discovered would be disaster. But it hadn't been. It had undoubtly been the best day of the 12 years she'd lived. For a start, her parents had been allowed to remain in the Jedi Order as exceptions to the rules, and she no longer to lie to her best friends. Still too drunk on sheer joy to act normally, Siria-Wan rolled out of bed, pulled on her robes, brushed her hair and adjusted her blonde locks into to something half way resembling her normal hairstyle. Then she shoved her bedroom door wide open with a loud bang, which startled her waiting friends, Anakin Skywalker and Ferus Olin. She grinned at them. "Morning!" She said cheerfully. They greeted her in return, though they looked at her as though they thought she was a bit crazy. Siria-Wan didn't mind, she knew they just weren't quite used to the non-secretive, slightly mental but in a good way version of her yet. Or maybe they just weren't used to the idea of their masters being married, and having a daughter, who was their best friend. She wasn't too bothered, whichever it was, they would surely get used to it. As the three friends wandered down a corridor, looking for breakfast or so Anakin said, Ferus nudged her. "What?" She equired, slightly confused. "Don't keep grinning like that, everyone we've passed so far thinks we're crazy." He hissed quietly, while Anakin, oblivious to them, continued to try and find everyone else and food at the same time. Siria-Wan looked at Ferus, then decided that her friend wasn't going to get used to her new happiness, and decided to be heppy, without looking mad, for the sake of her friends. She nodded and stopped grinning freakily.<p>

When they reached the cafe area, Anakin stopped looking for food and people -having found them both- and dragged Ferus off to get all the food they could. He would have dragged Siria-Wan off too, but she have left her friends and bounded happily over to her parents, who she'd spotted earlier. "Morning, mom, morning dad!" She greeted her parents as she reached the table they were sitting at. A few of their friends raised their eyebrows as she kissed her mother and father each on the cheek after she spoke. Siri saw this and narrowed her eyes, slipping an arm defensively around Siria-Wan's waist. Siria-Wan smiled at her mother and was about to sit down between Siri and Obi-Wan, when Obi-Wan -who had been chatting to the others at the table- reached out quite suddenly and pulled her across to sit on his knee. She yelped and giggled. Siri laughed too, remembering hearing about their first meeting and then looking at them and seeing how close and happy they were now. Anakin and Ferus, who had hunted out their missing friend after finding some breakfast, appeared nearby with trays of food. Anakin laughed, "How sweet! My master's playing with his little daughter." He teased, winding up Obi-Wan and Siria-Wan at the same time. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his cheeky Padawan, but Siria-Wan took after her mother in the way that she wasn't so relaxed. She narrowed her eyes at her friend Anakin. Then she lent across and pulled a peice of fruit off his tray and threw it at his head. Anakin only just dodged, whilst muttering swear words. But, like most of the others, he was laughing. For Siria-Wan, it was all she'd ever wanted. It was perfect to her. Then a mocking voice cut through the room. "How cute! Playing happy families are we?" 


	2. The enemy

-AN-  
>Sorry this is lame, AND really short! SORRY SORRY SORRY!<br>-AN Finished-

Siria-Wan spun round, another peice of fruit ready to throw, and saw the source of the voice. She didn't recognise him, but there was something annoying about him. The man in question was slouching against the doorpost, smirking arrogantly at her, and her parents. He had short, messy white hair and and ice blue eyes, and that really annoying expression on his face that was driving her mad. Without even realising she was doing it, she raised her arm, stil holding the fruit, and aimed carefully at his head. Siria-Wan Kenobi was about to make the best-timed and most brilliant throw of her tweleve year life when someone grabbed her arm. "Don't! Just because he insulted you, you can't throw Anakin's lunch at him!" Ferus hissed. She sighed. "You don't get it, he didn't just insult me, he insulted my family!" She snarled. "Don't worry, look's like your mother's handling it!" Anakin butted in cheerfully. They turned to see Siri striding purposfully towards her chosen victim, with a murderous look on her face and dragging a defeated but unhappy looking Obi-Wan behind her. 


	3. This means War

Siria-Wan's eye's widened as she watched her parents. "What the-?" She enquired quietly to Anakin. Anakin sniggered, then replied with, "I don't know, they started arguing about whether she should go and punch that jerk's face in or not. Then she just got up, grabbed Master Obi-Wan and stormed off. Let's watch!" Ferus sighed when Anakin said "Let's watch", and muttered something about fighting not being a spectator's sport. But even so, the three children turned to watch.

Siri Tachi strode straight at the man who had been bugging her and her family for years. She despised Bruck Chun so much that she really wasn't sure whether she was going to yell at him or just attack him. She was also past the point of listening to her husband Obi-Wan, who had been bullied by Bruck when they were younger, complaining that they shouldn't do this, and they could just ignore Bruck. Siri drew level with said white haired trouble causer, glaring into his icey blue eyes. "Don't. You. Ever. Insult. My. Family. Again." She snarled into his face as she thrust the hand that wasn't round Obi-Wan's wrist into Bruck's stomach. Bruck's eye's narrowed, once he'd recovered from the pain, and he lent close, looking just as angry as Siri. "You'll regret that Tachi, you, Oafy and your precious little baby!" Then, as soon as he'd walked back into their life's, the couple's old enemy swirled out, leaving everyone in the room stunned, and in the case of some, fuming. 


	4. Disapeared

A few days after the row with Bruck, and Siri still hadn't heard or seen anymore to do with him. She grinned happily as she skipped along the hallway and stopped outside Siria-Wan's room. It was fairly early, but she had been expecting Siria-Wan to be up. She usually got up and went off to chat with Anakin and Ferus fairly early, but her bedroom door was still closed. Siri knocked very lightly. Nothing. She gentily pushed the door. It swung open easily enough, revealing a normal tidy room, and a lump in the bed. Siri smiled softly at the bundle of blankets, tiptoing closer to peek in on her sleeping child. She lifted the corner on the blankets, to reveal...a notice, propped up to resemble a lump. Speaking of lumps, one fromed in Siri's throat, threatening to choke her as she peered at the words. Someone had scrawled, I warned you, on the notice. She screamed, a few tears escaping, no matter how hard she tried to prevent them from falling. "Siri? What's wrong? Where are you? Listen there's a crisis on, something about Bruck disapearing.." Obi-Wan's distant, growing nearer, voice trailed off as he entered, to see his strong, brave, bold wife crying, beside his daughter's empty bed. 


	5. Sappy ending

A couple of hours later, after Siri had stopped crying and explained everything, and Siri had now convined Obi-Wan that they were going to use the force to tract down Siria-Wan and rescue her. This was why Obi-Wan and Siri were currently balancing on a window sill outside the window of the top room in a seedy multi-story office block in the lower area of Coruscant. Ferus's head suddenly popped out of a wall vent nearby in startling way that would have been comical, had they not been in this situation. He sighed. "Anakin thinks this is the best way in." He explained, in a tone that suggested he didn't agree. "Well, let's go then." Siri said, taking his hand and hoisting herself up into the opening. She turned and reached down to Obi-Wan. The Jedi Knight sighed and muttered, "I only hope Anakin is right." Before taking his wife's hand and clambering up after her. Once all four would be rescuers were inside the vent system, there was a short squabble over which way they should head. It was only short because it was quite suddenly interupted by the sound of Bruck's voice from a nearby room. His words cut through their arguing. "Now, what shall I do with you?" Bruck said, clearly amused. They then heard Siria-Wan shouting at him to let her go. All argument was forgotten as the four Jedi scrambled towards the source of the noise.

Soon, Obi-Wan had his face squahed up against the vent in the ceiling of Bruck's secret office, and was watching the scene below, ignoring Anakin and Ferus having another row, and Siri ordering him to tell her what was going on. In the room below, Bruck was walking around Siria-Wan, smirking while she glared at him, trying to hide all traces of any fear. Bruck took his Lightsaber from his belt, and Obi-Wan gasped quietly. He felt Siri clutch his arm and ask him again what was going on. He was about to reply when they all heard a Lightsaber active in the room below. Obi-Wan paled, Ferus's eyes widen, Anakin swore, and Siri pushed Obi-Wan aside and opened up the vent, leaping down. Obi-Wan sighed and followed. Once all four of them had landed, Bruck turned on them. "More of a rescue then I expected. Still, that just show Tachi is still overdramatic." He smirked, his Lightsaber's blade inches from Siria-Wan's neck. Obi-Wan felt sicker and sicker as Bruck and Siri exchanged insults, with Anakin and Ferus sometimes putting in comments. He couldn't stand it much more. He caught Siri's eyes. She nodded. He drew his Lightsaber, and pointed it at Bruck. "Let her go." He demanded. Bruck laughed. "You sure are attached to your silly little baby, Oafy!" He taunted. Whilst the ensuing argument and clash of Sabers commenced, Siri snuck around behind Bruck and drew her Lightsaber, preparing to stab him in the back. Anakin and Ferus stopped squabbling for a few minutes, so they could dash to their friend Siria-Wan and help her towards the vents. Bruck and Obi-Wan were still fighting, and Siri was just about to bring her Lightsaber forward and end it, when Obi-Wan lunged and stabbed Bruck in the chest, killing him. Siri pouted. "Kill-stealer! Anyway, c'mon, lets go home." She grinned, taking his hand. 


End file.
